


I Was Wrong

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Patrick Jane always had a plan. A quite simple one, really.





	I Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**I Was Wrong**

**.**

**.**

Patrick Jane always had a plan.

_(A quite simple one, really)._

He wanted to kill the man that murdered his family. And the truth is he never planed surviving it.

.

He tells her goodbye by sunset, tells her all the things he wants her to know and that she has no idea how much she means to him.

And it’s true, she doesn’t know and she never will.  _(That’s what she doesn’t know yet)._

He pulls her close, burying his face in her dark curls and imagining a different universe where he could love her without feeling guilty.

.

He keeps wondering what she’s talking about when she calls him later that night, telling him he’s throwing away his life.

She just can’t let go, can’t she?  _(And what life is she talking about in the first place?)_

Her voice breaks and he knows what’s coming next. He interrupts her with nothing more than another goodbye, ending the call before she can tell him.  _(Jane, I love you)._

And he’s sorry, he truly is. But it’s not enough to stop him.

.

It’s not until his house is going up into flames and he’s catching a glimpse of her face through one of the broken windows, that he realizes he’d been wrong.

_(It is enough to stop him).  
_

He turns around abruptly, looking for an escape. Praying that he’ll get out of this burning hell alive.

.

.


End file.
